fairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo
Cosmo is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents and the main tritagonist of The Fairly OddParents series. He is often called stupid by Wanda. He has green hair and eyes. His mother is Mama Cosma who is overly protective and doesn't like Wanda. His dad is Papa Cosma. Cosmo likes monkeys a lot and can even speak monkey. He has an Anti-Fairy Counterpart named Anti-Cosmo who is intelligiant. Cosmo calls Wanda a naggy lady since she is constantly giving orders to him. Early Life Papa Cosmo gave birth to Cosmo (Remember, it is the boy fairy who has the baby) in Fairy World. As Cosmo grew up, he never learned how to be a normal fairy and kept makind Dragons and other crazy things with his wand. When Cosmo was a teenager, he met Wanda. However, a commercial showed a picture of Cosmo and Wanda when they were babies, meaning that they met at a very young age. Desciption Cosmo is into green a lot. He wears a white shirt. He also wears a black tie and black pants. As all fairies do, he has a crown, a wand, wings, and the ability to float. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all appear to be the same size. They all have a head roughly the size of their bodies. Cosmo also has a brother named Schnozmo who lies all the time and has a big nose. In one episode, it is shown that Cosmo was born with a big nose but it shrunk later on. Character Wanda said that Cosmo is one of the dumbest people in the world, only rivaled by Mr. Turner. Most of the time, Cosmo is careless and puts other people in danger. He usually doesn't care if he is consumed by an animal, he just thinks it is dark inside the animal's stomach. Since he likes monkeys, he tought himself how to speak monkey since he said that one person in his family has to. Fanon Clefto Clefto is Cosmo's name during a Crimson Chin episode. He forms into a green dog who has superpowers and wears a green cape. He helps out Cleft, Timmy's alter ego for a Crimson Chin episode. Super Not-Cosmo Super Not-Cosmo is Cosmo as a hero in one episode. He helped out citizens of Dimmsdale with problems. Super Not-Cosmo created his lair in Timmy's bathroom. Later in the episode, the citizens were attacked by the things Cosmo saved them from, turning Super Not-Cosmo into regular Cosmo. Cosma Cosma is the girl version of Cosmo. She wears a green dress. Timmy wished for Cosmo and Wanda to switch genders after Wanda turned Timmy into a girl on purpose. Cosmo turned into Cosmo and Wanda turned into Wando. Even Cosma has idiotic behavior like the normal Cosmo. (Note: Cosma is Cosmo's last name.) Quotes *''I'm Cosmo'' -Cosmo * Relationships Timmy Cosmo and Timmy practically have the same behavior as each other. However, Timmy sometimes remembers that Cosmo has idiotic behavior. Cosmo sometimes gets mad at Timmy for breaking Da' Rules. Cosmo is usually the reason for Timmy to make extreme wishes since he is motivating him. Timmy and Cosmo get along with each other most of the time. Wanda It is somewhat rare that Wanda gets made at Cosmo for calling her a naggy lady, even though Wanda, on the inside, knows she is naggy as well. In School's Out!: The Musical, Cosmo and Wanda did a love song showing a lot more information of how they met. Wanda still cares about Cosmo, especially if he disappears. Poof Cosmo is the one who gave birth to Poof and he loves Poof a lot. Cosmo never wants him to get into any danger at all, even though he has idiotic behavior. Usually when Timmy almost put Poof in danger, Wanda is the main one who gets mad at Timmy but Cosmo doesn't get as mad. Cosmo and Poof sometimes do the same things with each other. Trivia *Sometimes, Cosmo has ideas which is rare for him. *In Fairly Oddbaby, Cosmo had a baby named Poof since it is the boy fairy that has the baby. * See Also *Timmy *Wanda *Fairy World * Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Category:Protagonists